Bleak Future
by Tearisu
Summary: Slight AUish world, one could say. A new foe called Shinigami hunters have emerged and are well on their way of getting rid of all Shinigami. There are some survivors and this is their story.


Chapter 1 – Deaths of loved ones

_Heavy rain pours down. The weather wasn't giving anything or anyone any slack. Large puddles were being formed as thunder clashed high in the air. A figure was standing in the rain, staring up at the dark clouds. The rain had her completely soaked. Her hair was heavy from all the rain, clinging to her face. The atmosphere was one full of sorrow, despair, and absolute dread. A ring from a cell phone could be heard. The woman answered it, bringing it up to her ear. "We're sorry to inform you, but…" Did she hear the person right? It can't be. Not him. She asked where they were at, quickly hanging up and heading over to the location. Skidding to a stop, she was panting. No flash steps were taken as she didn't want to bring any attention to herself that was needed. The scene was just heartbreaking. There was Shukumei, holding onto her beloved brother and sister-in-law who just laid there motionless. Yuri stepped up to Shukumei, kneeling down beside her to get a look at Ryouji and Azumi. It was hard to believe that they were gone. At least their little one was safe within Soul Society._

"_I...Just can't believe it. They're gone..." _

_What could she say? What could she do to take Shukumei's pain and add it to her own? There was nothing that could be done other than consoling her. While they were being strong, neither of them wanted to cry in front of the other Shinigami. They had to be strong. Not only for themselves, but for the little one that was waiting for them to come back. Shukumei was pried away from her loved ones while they were carried off to the Soul Society to be prepared for the funeral. _

"_Yuri…what are we going to do about Shizune?"_

_It was a good question. Keeping her in Soul Society and within Seireitei would be her best chance of survival. Even if she is young, she has to be taught how to fight if either of them were to follow after Ryouji and Azumi._

"_We're going to keep her in Soul Society. It may be hard, but she must be admitted into the Academy. It may seem cruel, but she needs to learn how to protect herself in case either of us dies. I'm not calling you weak, Shukumei. These... Shinigami hunters are becoming more of a nuisance. If one of them can kill Ryouji and Azumi, then they have to be strong. We must prepare her and ourselves. It's going to take a long to convince the Captain-Commander, but it's going to be worth it."_

_And so, begins the effort to bring down the Shinigami Hunters and to avenge the fallen._

Chapter 2 – Funerals and a Promise

_It was a sad day for all Shingami for today was the funeral for the countless Shinigami who had lost their lives against the Shinigami hunters. Against their better judgment, little Shizune was allowed to come as well. It was a heart wrenching sight to see. She was calling out for her mother and father. There was nothing that could be done to help her. Yuri just kneeled down to her, hugging onto her as a means of consolation._

"_I know it's sad, but you must be strong, Shizune. For both your mother and father will be watching over you."_

_It seemed to of worked as she didn't hear any crying. Out of everyone here, this had to be the hardest on her. Things were winding down after the bodies were buried. Everyone said their prayers to fallen comrades and loves, walking away. Only Shizune, Yuri, and Shukumei remained. They stood close to the Onigata graves, looking to them._

"_This...Is some prank, right? Mommy and Daddy are gonna wake up any minute! They're gonna be mad that they're in the ground!"_

_Oh how much they wished it was just a prank. Sadly, this was reality and there was no way that they could be brought back. All they can do now is live for them and make sure that no one else dies by the hands of the Shinigami hunters. Shukumei stepped behind Shizune, kneeling down to rest her hands on the little one's shoulders._

"_We wish it was, Shizune, but it's not. This is something that you can only understand when you're older. For now, it's time to return home and rest. Your first day at the Academy begins tomorrow."_

_Reluctantly, Shizune followed Shukumei back to Squad headquarters after waving bye to Yuri who has stayed behind. She looks down to the graves, just staring. What could she say? There was so much that she wanted to in her mind, but it was like they wouldn't come out. So, she just decided to speak whatever came to mind._

"_Maybe you two can find each other on the other side. It wouldn't surprise me if you did. Please, don't worry about Shukumei or Shizune. I promise on my life as a Shinigami that I will protect them no matter what. I will make sure they have the bright future that they deserve. I will pass on both your teachings to her, that's for certain. She'll make you both proud."_

_As if with a heavy heart, Yuri left the graveyard to head to her own headquarters to attempt to put this dreadful day behind her._

Chapter 3 – More Heartbreak

Over the course of seven months, Soul Society was returning to normal. Now, they are doubling their patrols, even having some Shinigami step into the different sections of Rukongai to make sure that there were no Hunters hiding in plain sight. Shizune was making great progress through the Academy despite her age. Others in her class were quite amazed on how talented the small girl was and would often help her. Yuri kept up with how she was doing by talking to Shukumei and even the instructor now and then. Today was one of those days where she was going to see the progress of Yuri until a hell butterfly caught her attention. Holding out a finger for it to land on, she listened to the message it had to convey.

"An emergency Captain's meeting is to be held within a few minutes. Captains, please report as soon as possible."

Yuri quickly hurried to the meeting room, nodding to Shukumei slightly before stepping into the room and taking her place amongst the other captains.

"There has been a recent outbreak of Hollows within different sections of Kurakara Town. I need a few of you to go investigate and see what is causing them to appear so rapidly."

Those who were selected to go did just that. Yuri was one of those who had to go. Shukumei had wanted to go, but Yuri had talked her out of it since someone needed to watch over Shizune. Yuri went along with the others, stepping through the gate in the world of living, splitting off from the other captains. Going up to higher grounds, Yuri flash stepped onto the top of a telephone poll, standing there to look out to the town. She was trying to make sense of why there would be a sudden increase of Hollows. Usually it had something to do with humans having strong spiritual pressure or just the fact that they were hungry. Even so, there wouldn't be so many that would catch even the Captain-Commander's attention.

Something wasn't right to her. It was like she had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. When she was flash stepping over the town, she saw a familiar person fighting Hollows. He was getting cornered by the swarming Hollows with no way out. Yuri dropped down, cutting her way through the Hollows, ending up in front of the young man who was glad to see her.

"About time you showed up. I was starting to think you were going to leave me with the dirty work."

She chuckled, both of them walking out of the small space. When he noticed her mannerisms and the way she just looked, he had to know if she was alright. He grabbed her hand to stop her from walking. It caught her attention, causing her to look to him. She could see how worried he was for her.

"A lot has happened, Ronin. A recent outbreak of a group called Shinigami Hunters have been killing Shinigami left and right. They even managed to kill Ryouji and Azumi. I will have to explain it later when we have more time. Right now, we have to dispatch all these Hollows before they manage to get to the humans."

It made her feel horrible that the first time in a long time since she's seen Ronin that it had to be because of a threat. He seemed to of understand as he tagged along with her in her search to find out the main problem. As they got further into town, the number of Hollows had increased. Both Ronin and Yuri were fighting their way through before it got too much. They were soon separated and beaten by the group only due to the sheer amount of number. No matter how hard they tried, the two were kept on the ground. Laughter soon echoed through the area. It was enough to send chills down their spines.

"Not only do I get a Shinigami, but a human as well! I feel so lucky!"

Wasn't he in his Shinigami form? Why on earth was he fighting as a human? Then again, he made it seem like he really didn't have a choice. She had to get free in order to save both herself and him. The figure then stepped forward into the light of a lamp post, revealing to be an Arrancar.

"Surprised? Thought it was just another Hollow, huh? Well, you're wrong! I figured a "swarm" of Hollows would gain the attention of Shinigami and I was right! You see, the Hollows that are holding you down are part of me. I can turn part of myself into a hollow and spread myself far and wide. Now that I have my tasty morsels here, let us begin the main course!"

If Yuri didn't do something quick, they were going to be done for. She wasn't going to let some low class Arrancar kill her or Ronin. With a surge of Spiritual Pressure, Yuri caused the Hollows on her to more or less fly off of her, allowing her to stand up. She unsheathed her Zanpaktou and started on the task of freeing Ronin. Of course, The Arrancar took advantage of her back being turned to him, firing a cero in response. A scream filled the air as it struck Yuri, causing her to fall down.

"Yuri!"

It seemed to of done full damage as it was hard for her to even stand due to the pain. She had to force herself up on her feet. She was starting to get pissed mighty fast. It was acting like a coward. Gritting her teeth, she turned toward the Arrancar.

"Ronin, can you handle the Hollows yourself?"

When she turned her head to him, he gave her a nod. She smiled somewhat before turning her attention to her opponent. She was going to make him ever regret that he chose them as his opponents. She flash stepped toward him, swinging her Zanpaktou down at him. He was hit, being pushed back. Yuri led a furious onslaught against him and was winning. When he was pushed back again, he just started to laugh.

"Mighty confident aren't we, Shinigami? I bet you're thinking I'm just a weak one. As of right now, that's true? However, what if I were to call back my Hollows?"

True to his word, he called back the Hollows that he created. They were starting to merge back into him and as a result, his reiatsu was increasing dramatically. How could he of had that much power to begin with? Then, it started to make sense.

"Finally, you realized that you are no match for me. Accept your fate and die!"

As the fight resumed, Yuri and the Arrancar seemed to be on even grounds. With each blow, the sound was echoed through the air. Both skidded from each other. The Arrancar seemed impressed that a Shinigami was able to keep up with him. Feeling like the battle needed to end; Yuri activated her Shikai, holding her weapon ready. The Arrancar just smirked, activating his Resurrección. When the two fought, Yuri was beginning to get overpowered due to exhaustion. When she skidded back, she was panting.

"What's the matter, Shinigami? You can't be tired already. Maybe you need more inspiration to fight!"

With the use of Sonido, he made his way to the unsuspecting Ronin and was more or less making easy work out of him. Yuri Quickly closed the distance between her and the Arrancar, striking his back hard to get his attention. As he turned, He brought his weapon along with him, the blade hitting Yuri hard enough in the head to cause a big gash and causing her to fall down. Seeing her struggling to get up from the disorienting blow, he showed that he was able to make Hollows even in his current form. The Hollow then grabbed onto Ronin, holding onto him tightly as if it was ready to tear him apart literally.

"Tell me, Shinigami. What's more important? Killing me or protecting your friend over there?"

When Yuri looked over to Ronin, she could see the pain he was in. If she were to continue, he would be killed. She had no other choice but to stop fighting. Ronin, who could see her debating whether to continue or not, had to talk some sense into her.

"Yuri, don't…listen to him! He's...going to kill me anyway! Please! Fight!"

Seeing how troubled she was, the Arrancar went up close to her, knocking her onto the ground. As she fell, she lost grip of her Zanpaktou. As she tried to reach for it, it was kicked out of her reach. She was then lifted up off the ground and up into the air. Now was her time to be ruthlessly beaten as he was. Blow after blow, Yuri took them all. She was at the point of passing out, but was dropped onto the ground. The Hollow lets go of Ronin. His freedom was shortly lived as he was held onto again by the Arrancar this time. The roles were now switched. Yuri was made to look at Ronin who was struggling for his life.

_Why..._

_Why...Aren't the others here?_

_They should of been here by now..._

"Your friend was right. You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now, watch as your friend dies before your eyes!"

All Yuri could do was just watch in terror and hopelessness as Ronin was being slaughtered by the arrancar. When he was bloodied enough, she heard a loud scream as a Cero was forced through his chest. Her eyes had widened as she saw him drop down onto the ground. In a fit of rage, she freed herself from the hollow's grasp and made it over to Ronin. She lifted his head up, looking down to him.

"I was such a fool… I should have done what you said..."

Her eyes were filled with water as she was about to cry. Then, she felt him place a hand on her cheek, giving a light smile.

"You...Did what you thought...Was right... I'm not mad..."

She had to get him to stop talking. He was wasting too much strength. She had to get him away from here before he died. When she went to lift him up, he stopped her. She looked to him, confused.

"If you don't stop him... Many more will follow... Please... Stop him."

All she could do was nod. His eyes slowly closed and she felt his body go limp. This couldn't be happening. The one she had given her heart to have now passed away in her own arms by her own foolish mistake. She set him gently down on the ground. Now, it was personal. She walked over to her Zanpaktou, picking it up.

"How does it feel to lose someone you love, Shinigami? Are you mad? You should be! It was because of you he died!"

She gritted her teeth as she listened to him speak. Now he thinks he can rub it in. Well, she wasn't going to allow it. She turns to face him.

"…BANKAI!"

Her main weapon had dissolved; two flower-like hair bands had appeared in her hair. As if that wasn't enough, she lifted her hand over her face. As she pulled her hand down, her Hollow mask had formed. It was something that caught the Arrancar off guard.

"You...will…die by my hands and my hands alone!"

Another lengthy fight took place and this time, Yuri doesn't hold back. There was nothing the Arrancar could do in order to defend himself. When it was obvious he was going to die, he begins to plead for his life. Yuri just stares at him, finishing him off without considering.

"...I have no mercy for the likes of you."

When she turned back to Ronin, she could see his spirit. She goes up to him, trying to say what's on her mind. She just couldn't. He then spoke up for her.

"I told you, I'm not mad. You did what you thought was right. You know what you have to do now. You have to send me to Soul Society."

If she were to do that, he would forget about everything. His friends, his memories… Everything. At first, she refused to. She couldn't bring herself to do it. It seemed so unfair. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she had to do it. If she didn't, there would be a chance he could become a Hollow. As she transformed her bankai back into its sealed form, she looks to him.

"Even if you were to forget me, do you think we'll find each other again?"

It seemed like a stupid question, but she had to ask anyway. He gave her a nod, giving his trademark smirk.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. Of course, we'll meet again. I may forget who you are in my mind, but in my heart is a different story."

She smiled a little as she brought the end of her hilt up in the air. She said her goodbyes, pressing the end on his forehead to perform the soul burial. As his spirit changed to a butterfly and made its way to Soul Society, Yuri sheathed her sword and just collapsed onto the ground next to Ronin's body. She slowly looks over to him, smiling lightly as she slowly reached for his hand.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you…but I promise…I'll do better…the next time around..."

She managed to hold onto his hand, chuckling to herself a little. All the times they spent together had flashed in her mind. Not only that, but everything she had ever experienced. Was this the expression humans say? That their life flashed before their eyes? It had to of been. Does that mean she was dying?

_I'm sorry Ronin... I guess we won't meet each other after all... It was nice… to of met you… Known you… Eventually…Grown to love you… Maybe we can meet again someday…_

Everything went black for Yuri as she faded into unconsciousness. By now, the other Captains had finally made it close to where they were at, seeming irritable about something.

"Damn those Hollows for luring us away from the main action! Now I feel like a complete fool! Wait a minute… Something doesn't seem right. Captain Yuri should be around here somewhere and I'm having a hard time picking up her Reiatsu."

This was causing somewhat of a concern to the others who had tagged along. It wasn't before long that they found her, still holding onto Ronin's hand. They slowly surrounded them, feeling sad for them. It was well known that the two were in love though some didn't agree on it since it was a taboo for some. However, when one felt for a pulse on Yuri, they were able to get one.

"She's barely alive. We have to get her back to Soul society. But the human…"

It became apparent to them that since the soul were nowhere to be seen; it had to be assumed that Yuri had sent him. Right now, they couldn't afford to lose a captain. A quick return was made while the ones that were still in down helped make a grade for the fallen human. Now was a time of rest.

Chapter 4 – Second Chances are Rare

"How is she, Captain Unohana? Will she be alright?"

"She should recover, but it's going to take some time. She took quite a beating and received a nasty blow to the head. Also, some other trauma has taken place. As to what, I don't know yet."

"Trauma?"

"Yes. An event that has happened that causes one to be in shock. I will have to ask the others who had found her."

"If you find out anything, please let me know so I can pass it to her friends."

Unohana gave a nod to Yuri's lieutenant, the two splitting ways. Right now, he had to keep the squad together. They have no idea if Yuri was going to pull out of it or not. Well, that was stupid to think. Of course she's going to make it. She's just as strong as any other captain. A few days had passed and no changes in Yuri. She was just lying in bed. By this time, one of the Shinigami that had brought her in stopped by for a visit as if to pay his respects.

"Were you one of the Shinigami who found Captain Yuri?"

"Yes, ma'am. I and several others found her near a dead human. She was holding his hand although she was unconscious. Captain Yuri looked really bad."

"A human boy, you say? That explains everything. Poor thing. She must have seen him die and is having a hard time accepting it."

"We didn't see his soul nearby either nor was it reported by the other squads either."

So not only did she witnessed the death of her loved one, but had to send him off as well? What a burden for anyone to carry. Maybe that's what was keeping her in her coma-like state. She just couldn't accept that by her hands that she erased all the memories that they shared. Regardless, she was alive, and that was a start.

"I see. Well, thank you for the news."

Unohana had turned to look to Yuri who looked troubled as she laid there sleeping. Was she reliving the events over and over in her mind? If something wasn't done quickly, she may never be able to wake up. After the news was relayed to Shukumei, she came over to the fourth squad headquarters to visit Yuri.

"Do you know what happened exactly?"

"One of the Shinigami that found her said that she looked like she beaten rather badly. When they found her, she was holding the hand of a dead human while unconscious."

It didn't take Shukumei long enough to figure out who the human was. Even if her and Ronin had gotten on bad terms, she still didn't wish for him to die.

"What about his plus?"

"It was assumed that Yuri had to send him to Soul society. It seemed like she was the only one near him that was able to."

"Will she be alright?"

"Physically, it should take a few days for the injuries to heal. It's her mentality that I'm worried about."

"Yuri is a strong captain. She'll pull out of it."

That's what they both wanted to believe. They wanted to believe that she would wake up any moment now and resume being her usual self. For now they could only wait. A couple of days later, Yuri was starting to come to. Her eyes slowly opened, checking her surroundings. They seemed blurred out as it was taking her eyes time to adjust to the light. When they did, her eyes were fully opened. She noticed that she was in bed. Luckily, Unohana was nearby and saw the captain awaken from her long slumber.

"It's good to see you awake, Captain Yuri."

Yuri glanced up to Unohana who had her usual, caring smile. Yuri just game a light nod, looking up to the ceiling. How could she still be alive? After that blow to the head, she thought for sure she was done for. Perhaps having her mask on dulled the pain. For whatever reason, she was here. The news of her being awake spread like wildfire. Her squad members had come to visit and at the end of the day, so did Shukumei and little Shizune. Shizune ran over to the bed, climbing up onto it and sits next to Yuri.

"Don't do that again! We were worried!"

Yuri lifted up one hand and placed it gently on top of the little one's head. For someone so tiny, she had such a big heart. Was it really worth it to put her through Shinigami training? It was just more than keeping her safe by having her in the Academy. She was the daughter of Azumi and Ryouji after all. That talent couldn't just be wasted. Was it worth it to subject her to the pain of possibly losing someone she cares about? How she wanted to just stop everything and just run away with the two of them into the real world and not have to worry about what was going on. That thought quickly ended. How could she be so selfish? She had to stay and protect her home and friends.

"This…This is the harsh reality, Shizune. This is what being a Shinigami means. You risk your life to protect everything you care about. You're going to get hurt a lot. It's not a task for someone with a weak heart. Do...Do you still wish to become one?"

Seeing the determination in her eyes made Yuri smile a little. Would she understand the dangers?

"Right now, I don't understand a lot of things. There is one thing I do get now! Shinigami protect each other! They protect family! You're family, Miss Lady Yuri!"

Then, Shizune hugged onto Yuri with all her might. Yuri's expression softened as she hugged back with one arm.

_That's right. I can't give up. I have these two people that mean the world to me that I must keep safe._

Sitting up from hearing the door slide open, the captain looks over to the door and her complexion just turned pale. She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her eyes. It was the very man she had to send to soul society. How? How did he find his way here? The answer became clear with her Lieutenant stepped in.

"I found him wandering around in Rukongai, so I figured I would bring him here. After all, his reiatsu is untamed. He's going to need how to control it."

Ronin had stepped over to the bed, staring down at the strange woman. He knows he has never seen her before, but to him, it felt right that he had to see her. After all, everyone was making a big fuss that she was awake.

"A lot of people were talking about you. They made it seem like someone waking up was some spectacular thing. I guess…I should say it's good to see you awake…If I knew who you were, that is."

Yuri could only smile and chuckle. Of course he doesn't know her. It was because of her that he didn't. Not much that they could do about it anyway. In a way, it was funny. Perhaps…Ironic? The first time they met was in Fourth Squad headquarters and now they're meeting again in the same place.

"Well…It's Yuri Nakayama. _Captain_ Yuri Nakayama. You are?"

"Name's Ronin."

Seeing the two starting to bond, Shukumei and Shizune soon left the two alone so they could talk. Ronin had taken a seat next to the bed as he and Yuri began to have a conversation. To be honest, she felt quite uncomfortable around him. All it did was made her think back on how she had failed him and was the cause of his death. How would he feel if he were to ever find out?

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Y…Yes. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful."

He seemed irritated at her apology and just carefully got her into a headlock, digging his knuckles into her head. He didn't understand why he was doing what he was. It just felt natural to do it.

"Don't apologize over something so stupid! You're probably just still worn out."

"I…suppose I am. Are you really going to go to the Academy?"

"I was told it was a good idea if I wanted to control my…reiatsu or whatever they called it."

"You'll be fine. I...have no doubts."

"Yeah well, I'll deal with it later. You just get better."

He stood up, looking to her with what seemed to be a faint smile on his face. She smiled and waved as he left. Yuri then rested back on the bed, closing her eyes. She just couldn't believe it. Was she being given a second chance? Another chance to make up for the mistake she had made? She wasn't going to let it just slip through her fingers. Second chances were very rare indeed.

Chapter 5 – Calm before the Storm

As time began to pass, the threat of the Shinigami became an all-time high. Many more Shinigami were starting to disappear. Everyone was beginning to live in fear. It was hard to keep everyone calm. Once fear has taken hold of the hearts of men, it is often hard to get rid of it. The only way to get rid of the cause is to get rid of the source which would prove to be a difficult task in and of itself. For a while, no signs of any trouble were noticeable. It was as if the main threat had vanished. Everyone knew that it was a matter of time before they made themselves known. While being ready, the Shinigami were also enjoying the peace that was given to them. Yuri, Shukumei, and Shizune were out in the open area of the 3rd Squad headquarters. Yuri had prepared a picnic of sorts. While the little one played around. The two adults were talking amongst themselves.

"Today is a nice day, isn't it Yuri?"

"So it is. Rarely do we have the time to joy the simple things. It fills me with great joy to see Shizune playing as a child should be."

"Indeed it is. How is she adjusting to living with you?"

"Quite well, it seems. She's so energetic and happy. I want her to stay like that. I know it sounds strange, but she's become like a daughter to me."

"It's to be expected. I'm sorry for putting this on you. I feel as if it's been a burden. I know it has to be hard on you too since she's so much like them."

It was true. It can be hard to look at Shizune and feel saddened by her likeness to her mother and father. Still, Yuri loved her regardless. As long as Shizune was safe from all harm, that's all that Yuri would want. Yuri could only smile as she watches the little one from the corner of her eye.

"It's no such thing. I wanted to help you, Shukumei and that is what I'm doing. You want the same thing I do: Her safety. I hate what has happened, but I will be strong for her sake."

"How do you do it? How can you not reflect on everything that has happened?"

"I do reflect on it. What has happened has been etched into my very being."

Before she could say more, Shizune comes up to them, seeming exhausted from her playing. Yuri smiles slightly, handing the child some food. Shizune smiles widely, beginning to eat up. It was hard to not think about all that has happened. Their once, peaceful lives has been shattered. Then again, Shinigami are to live with the fact that sooner or later, they will die. They're supposed to not fear death, but it doesn't mean they're not scared at all.

"Miss Lady Yuri, I'm kinda sleepy… Is it alright if I go take a nap?"

"Yes, of course. Jiro should still be inside. He'll help you out. Give us a hug before you do go though."

Shizune gave a hug to Yuri and her Auntie before going inside to look for Jiro. Yuri looked to Shukumei and was ready to continue their conversation. They talked for a long time, laughing and just well, enjoying the company of each other. Soon, the time had come for Shukumei to return back to her headquarters. The two waves to each other and Shukumei soon departs.

"Today was nice. I have a feeling… Times like this will soon be nonexistent…"

Chapter 6 – Fade into Nothing

_There are people calling out my name… It's faint, but I know it's there. Who's calling me?_

"_Yuri, you must come to your senses! Break free!"_

_That voice calling out... It sounds familiar... Who is it? They sound so worried… Why?_

"_If she doesn't regain control soon, she will die."_

_..Die? Perhaps it's best that I do… No one will be hurt anymore if I do.._

"_Say goodbye…SHINGAIMI!"_

-A month before-

It was like any other day. Finish reports, go out on missions, come back, and enjoy the rest of the day with Shizune. It was the life that Yuri had grown accustomed to. All seemed well. Others from her squad and different squads would compliment her on being strong and being able to not only take care of her duties as a captain, but also able to raise a child into a beautiful teenager. Well, a being that has the mentality of a teenager. By Shinigami standards, she was still quite young. Things were quite different now. The once caring, little girl has grown into something so unruly. She would rather do what she wants rather than listen to Yuri. By now, several years have past. At least close to fifty years. Yuri and Ronin now share a child together. Though he tries to help out during what little free time he has, most of the responsibility has fallen upon Yuri, Jiro, and Shi to take care of the Toddler.

"The answer is no, Shi. It's too dark for you to head out."

"You have got to be kidding me! The place isn't even that far away from here!"

"Even so, I'm not letting you out this late at night. You said you were going to watch Megumi tonight and I am holding you to your word."

"But Yuri, I don't want to babysit! I want a social life as well!"

"No is final, Shizune."

By this point, Shizune was infuriated. She felt like she was being treated like a child. Why can't Yuri let her do what she wants? She never lets her have any kind of fun. She's always been a stick in the mud.

"You're so mean, Yuri! You never let me have any fun!"

Yuri glanced up from her desk to the young girl before her. She had to grit her teeth in order to keep herself from yelling. She was trying to understand where Shizune was coming from. Maybe she was being too strict or overprotective.

"It's not that I don't want you to not have fun, Shizune. You must understand that now is not the time to be living in a carefree manner."

"Don't give me that! I know that's a lie! You just want me to turn into a bitter woman like you! You should have let me stay with Auntie Shukumei! I hate you!"

Those three words felt like a knife was pushed into her chest. Yuri lowered her head while glancing at her desk. It was as if a part of her had been broken. She might as well give into her 'demands'. Shizune was going to do it anyway. Yuri got up, walking past Shizune, stopping at the door.

"Fine. Go on then. Go to where ever you want."

"Y...Yuri?"

"I said go! You wanted to go so badly, so go!"

Shizune ran out and was gone in the matter of minutes. Yuri could only stand in the open door as she thought on what just happened. Those words rung in her mind over and over and each time, the pain from them felt like weights were being attached to her heart._ I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._ As she stepped out of the building, Jiro had seen Shizune run out and saw her upset. He then saw Yuri step out some time later. Concerned, he stepped over to her.

"Captain, is everything alright?"

"…Just watch over the building and Megumi."

Before he could say anything else, Yuri had flash stepped away. She had to get away from everything. She kept on until she got into a meadow that had all sorts of flowers in it. The sky was cloudy and was soon lit up from the lightning. The flash of light caught Yuri's attention. She looked up to the sky and felt a drop of rain roll across her cheek. Then, it began to rain hard. Yuri scoffed, now drenched from all the rain.

"…Am I that bad of a person to be hated?"

_You did nothing wrong. She's ungrateful that you took the time to raise her. Everyone is ungrateful. You do everything to ensure that they themselves are happy while you are left to suffer the burdens that you never asked for._

"I always try to help not only Shizune, but everyone else. I go out of my way and what do I get?"

_They say they have accepted you, but have they? You've seen how they've looked at you. History is repeating itself Yuri. They're going to treat you as they did Ryouji._

"…Say what you want. Your words can't reach my heart."

When heading back to headquarters, she made sure to avoid Jiro and anyone else. She was far from being in a social mood. When back in her office, she noticed new reports on the desk. Reading over them, the one that mentioned increased Arrancar activity caught her attention. It seemed perfect. As soon as she stepped out, she ran into her lieutenant again.

"Captain, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of the Arrancar threat."

"Alone?"

"It's better that way."

"Captain, that's suicide!"

Without word, she headed out, requesting to go to the real world. In the meantime, Shizune was in Shukumei's office to talk to her Aunt about Yuri. Shizune knew that her aunt would be on her side or at least she hoped she would be. Maybe she could help her understand Yuri more.

"Can you believe that she wouldn't let me go out until just now? She's so unfair!"

"Is it really unfair for her to keep you safe?"

"She's keeping me shut up in the stupid squad building!"

"That isn't true and you know it. She lets you go to the Academy and go to places during the day time. She's only worried for your well being."

"Yuri doesn't care one bit! She's—"

Shizune was quickly silenced by a slap to the face by her aunt. Shizune rested a hand on the cheek that was slapped and was in pure disbelief. Now that Shukumei had her attention, she would listen to what she had to say.

"Don't you dare say something like that Shizune. Yuri cares for you as if you were one of her own. If you think she's trying to replace your mother and father, you're wrong. No one can ever do that. Have you even thought about how she feels?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yuri has been through a lot, Shizune. Did you know that she was there when Ronin had died? She watched him die and was helpless to save him. Many of her comrades have died as well. She's one to blame herself if something goes wrong."

"How do you know about all of this? She never told me any of that."

"It took a while, but she eventually told me. She didn't tell you because that's how she is. She knew that she had to be strong for you and give you the right kind of environment you needed to grow up in. She hid everything in the deepest part of her heart."

"I...had no idea… Still..."

"Just go back home and think about what I've said, alright?"

"Alright... Night, Auntie.

In the living world, Yuri was a bloody mess. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises and yet, she still felt the need to continue. With each step, her body was screaming at her for making it endure such pain. It didn't matter to her. Her state of mind was slowly deteriorating. She then leaned against the side of a building, panting. She had to keep going. She couldn't afford to stop.

_Why do you continue to fight? Are you fighting for them? Are you going to protect them?_

"Why…should I protect those who… take advantage of my kindness? I give people my heart because I care for them and what do they do? They crush it within their hand and expect me to remain kind."

_I can feel your repressed hatred. There's more to it than that. You feel abandoned, don't you? Two of your mentors are dead. Shukumei is too busy and hardly has the time of day. Shizune… she doesn't care on how you feel. She is only concerned about herself. See what having emotions do to you? People take advantage and then destroy everything! They're not friends! Toss out your feelings, Yuri. Allow me to take revenge for you! Let your hatred consume you!_

Yuri then released a great deal of Reiatsu as her emotions got the best of her. Though, she was trying to resist what was going on. It was like her subconscious realized what was going on and was trying to stop it.

_Why do you resist Yuri? Are you going to continue to let them control you? You're going to end up dying one way or another. You can feel the despair, can you? It's deep in your heart. You fear dying by the Shinigami hunters. Give in and submit to me!_

Now, it was too late to stop what was happening. The Hollowification process has started and was speeding up drastically. The Hollowfied Yuri gave out a demented laugh. All that was left was to get rid of anything and everything that was holding Yuri together as a Shinigami. Shizune had made it back to the 3rd headquarters sometime in the morning. She was slightly drunk and just went into her room. It wasn't before long Megumi was up and about. The little girl went into Shizune's room to play. For a while, Shizune had ignored that Megumi had even come into the room. She was swaying a little trying to move about and was stumbling into a few things. Seeing it as something fun to do, Megumi had started to imitate what Shizune was doing. With a loud crashing sound, Shizune quickly turned her attention to the little girl.

"W..What are you doing?"

"I'm wike you Shi~"

"L..Like me?"

Megumi nodded her head frantically and continued with her drunken act until she was stopped by Shizune. She kneeled down to the girl's level and just hugged onto her tightly. For once, she was able to see clearly on what Yuri was trying to do with her. She had to tell Yuri that she was sorry.

"Please..Don't do that, Emi. It's not right to do that."

"Awww, I was havin' fun.."

After sending the little one off to bed, Shizune had time to reflect on what she saw Emi do. Was she really like that? The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt about telling Yuri that she hated her. She really didn't. She just felt angry at the time and just had to get rid of it somehow. Shizune knew that she had to find Yuri. Now that she thought about it, Yuri wasn't in when she got back. Did she step out or something? As she searched around the squad building, Shizune saw Jiro and he looked very worried.

"Jiro, what's wrong? Is Yuri missing or something?"

"If only that was the case. She left out of here in a hurry to go look for the Arrancars."

"Why would she do that all by herself? I don't think she's that stupid..."

"Well, it's not the first time Captain has had a death wish."

"What do you mean?"

"She was like this some time ago before Ronin found his way to her again. It's as if she's lost the will to live. I hate seeing her like this..."

Those words seemed to of stung deep. Was Yuri acting this way because of her? Now she had to find her no matter what it takes. Leaving the squad and heading over to her Aunts, Shizune more or less busted in after everyone was getting ready to get some sleep.

"Shizune, what are you doing here?"

"Auntie… Please, you have to come with me. Yuri has gone missing!"

-Back to current events-

The Hollowfied Yuri was causing a lot of destruction. There was no inner battle like there used to be in the past. Yuri has resigned and given the Hollow full reigns. Her heart and mind had become closed to what used to be her home and world. There were Shinigami that were stationed in the Real World to fight her off. They either had a chance of talking sense into her or putting the poor captain out of her misery. Hollow Yuri had a few Shinigami on her as if they were trying to weigh her down and make her fall. With a surge of reitasu, she flung them off and started to chuckle. She grabbed one by the throat and lifted him up in the air.

"_**It's kind of sad that you had to die like this. Oh well, you all have to die sooner or later!**_

Shizune and Shukumei just got there in time to see Yuri lift up the Shinigami. If they didn't do something soon, there would be no bringing Yuri back from the brink of destruction. They had to try to reach her.

"Yuri! Please stop this! It's me, Shukumei! The Yuri I know wouldn't be doing this!"

_There are people calling out my name… It's faint, but I know it's there. Who's calling me?_

"_**Ignore it, Yuri. It doesn't concern you anymore, remember? The friends you thought you had no longer matter."**_

"Yuri, you must come to your senses! Break free!"

_That voice calling out... It sounds familiar... Who is it? They sound so worried… Why?_

"_**Don't listen! You're fine the way you are! Let me handle things! I'll protect you from those who willingly break your heart."**_

"If she doesn't regain control soon, she will die."

_..Die? Perhaps it's best that I do… It's not like I'm needed anymore.._

"_**Say goodbye…SHINGAIMI!"**_

As Yuri tightened her grip on the Shinigami, Shizune and Shukumei knew that something had to be done, but right now, it was too dangerous. Still knowing the risk, Shizune took a step forward and attempted to talk to the Hollow, hoping to reach Yuri who was sleeping deep down inside the shell.

"Yuri, its Shizune. I know I said a lot of hateful things but..."

The Hollow dropped the Shinigami it was ready to kill, glancing to Shizune. It then decided that Shizune would be the first to die. After all, it seemed like she was the reason why it came free and the target of Yuri's rage. It was going to have fun toying with her. So, it would use Yuri's voice to get the point across.

"_**A lot doesn't cover it, Shizune. I was willing to look past your foolish behavior because I was raising you. You know what really hurt the most?"**_

The Hollow lunged for Shizune who barely dodged in time. She was taken by the Hollow's words. Everything was going according to plan. If it were to keep on, she may even stop dodging. The toying began again.

"_**I took care of you when you were just a small child. I did it to help out Shukumei because I knew how hard it was on her because how you look and how you acted like your mother and father. Of course, I felt the same, but I put it aside to give you a happy childhood and what thanks do I get? 'I hate you' is what!"**_

Shizune froze from hearing that. She had to apologize. She had to make things right again. When the Hollowfied Yuri stepped up close to Shizune, it was ready to swat her down to the ground. It slowly raised its hand up in the hair but was stopped when Shizune hugged onto her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for saying that I hated you! I had time to think about everything. I didn't realize all the stresses and disasters that you have had. I was being selfish and not even think about how you felt. I didn't know it was hard for you to raise me because of how I looked like Daddy and Mommy. I now understand that.. You just want me to be safe.. When I saw Emi copying me, it made my heart break. From now on… I'll be someone you'll be proud off!"

Yuri just lowered her hand, staring at Shizune. Something she had said just hit her hard. She couldn't just give in. She still had people that she needed to protect. Even knowing that, she couldn't awaken from the deep slumber she was in. Well, figuratively speaking of course.

"Please.. Don't give in! We need you! Most importantly.. I need you! So does Emi"

_Needed… I'm..Needed? That's right.. My husband.. my daughter.. My friends.._

_**Don't listen to her, Yuri. She's just saying whatever she has to in order to draw you in. You don't need anyone. All you need is me.**_

_..No.. I need more.. I need… my family!_

After some time, the hierro started to break down until it was gone completely. There Yuri stood, still being hugged by Shizune. Shukumei let out a sigh of relief. She was just glad it was over. As Yuri collapsed, Shizune went with her, holding onto her.

"I'm sorry for saying that I hated you.. I really don't you know. I'm just glad you're okay. You're everything to me!"

Yuri just hugs onto Shizune with all her might. She couldn't believe she was about to kill the very person she swore to keep safe on the graves of her parents. At least nothing bad happened. Shukumei went over to them and helped the up.

"Come on… let's go home."

Chapter Seven – On the road to change the Past

Time began to progress. Many things were gained and many were lost. One such thing was the loss of Shukumei Onigata. The whole situation left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. These Shinigami hunters were slowly cutting their numbers down. What were they going to do? Even so, a few good things have happened. Shizune has grown to be a beautiful young woman. Not only that, she has worked her way up to being the captain of Squad Nine. It was safe to say that Yuri was very proud of her student. With the hunters making their selves well known, she didn't want Megumi playing outside of the squad headquarters. Hell, that wasn't probably safe either. How are they to know that the hunters weren't undercover or something?

Today was a captain's meeting to discuss any plans of actions that could be done in order to get rid of the hunters. As the captains were about to head over to the meeting hall, several hell butterflies could be seen flying around. Finding it odd, Yuri allowed one of them to land on her index finger, listening to the message. After it was relayed, Yuri turned to the other captains.

"The Shinigami Hunters are on the move. The Commander-general wants us to split up into groups to either capture or kill them. You know, whichever comes first. Shizune, come with me. The other squad members will be notified. We have to head out."

So they did just that. As Shizune went with Yuri, others had split off to head to different sections of Soul Society. When Yuri and Shizune got to their destination, it was a shock to them to see that their opponent was alone and the very man who was responsible for Shizune's parents and aunt's death.

"Why, welcome Captains Nakayama and Onigata. It's been quite some time."

It seemed like he was trying to goad them into fighting him. He must be feeling rather confident to be going about Soul Society slaying Shinigami all on his own. They can't take the chance of being lured in. As back up came, they were ordered to go in but were easily dispatched by the man who has earned the nickname 'The Hand of Death'.

"How kind of you to send them to their deaths, but worry not. You two will be joining them and the loved ones you care so much for!"

Shizune wanted to go against him for saying such a thing, but her fear was holding her back. This fear was noticed by Zetsumei, and he just chuckles. He takes a few steps towards her with Shizune staying in place. She wanted to move, but her body just wouldn't move.

"What's the matter, Captain Onigata? Scared? Don't worry; you won't be feeling that or anything else in a few minutes!"

He then closes in the distance with his weapon unsheathed, raised in the air to strike her down. Yuri flash steps between the two, holding up her arm up in the way. Luckily, she had enough time to store up Reiatsu in the area where the sword would strike, the skin not being cut. Zetsumei then jumps back, allowing Yuri to unsheathe her Zanpaktou .

"Your opponent is me, Zetsumei!"

So, the two warriors began to fight with all of their strength. All Shizune could do was just stare at the battle. She felt horrible that she wasn't being any help at all. All that could be heard was the sound of steel clashing and objects being destroyed. Both were truly trying to survive the other. Though growing tired of how long it was taking, Yuri had formed her Hollow mask. When Zetsumei had noticed, he just chuckled and the battle continued.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakido number 61: Rikujōkōrō!"

Six thin beams of light more or less insert themselves into his midsection, binding him. Though for now he was bound, she couldn't count him out just yet. Then again, it could play all to her advantage. After all, he's so proud that he can kill any kind of Shinigami. It was going to be risky, but she was going to have to allow harm to happen to herself in such a way where it doesn't seem too suspicious.

"How does it feel to be caught by the very people who you swear to destroy? You had your chance to come in peacefully."

Although he was bound, he wasn't all that worried. The captain had gotten a bit cocky and it had become apparent to him. Now she was where right where he wanted her. He lowered his head as she touched his shoulder with her pointer finger to perform another kido: Byakurai. With Captain Nakayama being so close to him, this provided him with an opportunity in which he can turn the tide in his favor.

"Shinigami and their overconfidence never cease to amaze me. Such arrogance, you are more like him than anyone could have possibly imagined. It's quite clear that you are his pupil. Tell me; are you so blind that you didn't notice?"

Yuri's expression changed slightly, more or less from being confused from the point he was attempting to make. Zetsumei closed his eyes slowly and exhaled. White smoke once again escaped from the tiny holes in the face guard he was wearing. Zetsumei appeared out of a flash step and gripped the arm in which Yuri was pointing with his left hand. The moment his fingers wrapped around her forearm, blood was thrown into the air from a blinding slash with his weapon. He released her forearm and flashed stepped. Once he appeared again, he had created a little distance between himself and the wounded captain.

"I assume it's not foolish of me to assume that you did not notice. The incantation was quite long. From the moment you finished speaking, your fate had been sealed."

Yuri dropped her Zanpaktou from the pain, holding her forearm. She had lost any advantage she had over him and realized that she had just gotten herself into well, a rock and a hard place. Regardless, she knew she had to keep going. If she were to stop, she would risk the chance of losing her life. As she lifted her good arm, she was trying to perform another kido on him. Something was strange though. She wasn't collecting the Reishi that she needed.

Taking advantage of her confusion, Zetsumei flash stepped behind Yuri, slashing her arm, making the first part of his insignia. Yuri was about to attempt to get up, but this was quickly noticed. Zetsumei grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to stay in place. All she could do was slowly glance back and prepare for the worse.

"It is customary for me to allow you one final request. However I grow tired of dealing with you. I will bend the rules and do away with you. It does not matter, what your final request or statement is. You will be joining the mentors you care so much for."

Seeing her mentor in the position she was in, Shizune had to put her fear aside. She flash steps toward the two, slashing down at Zetsumei. Seeing this attack, he retaliates by flash stepping away from his current target, knowing that Shizune would follow. As she does, he flash steps in front of her, causing her stop in her tracks.

She pulled herself together and flash stepped backwards, giving herself a little breathing room. Once she reappeared, Shizune raised her right arm slightly and covered the left side of her face. Her fingers were bent at the knuckle. She hoped that she wouldn't have to go this far, but there was no choice. If she wanted to stay ahead of him, she needed to bring this fight to an entirely new level.

She tried to pull in the reishi, to condense it and form the mask, but there was nothing. All that she could do was listen, as she heard a rather menacing chuckle before her eyes widened as she was staring at her own blood that exploded from her chest. She dropped down on to her knees before hunching over as blood dripped from the wound and fell to the ground beneath her. She covered the gash with her left hand to try and stop the bleeding, but the wound was too large in length. He was able to keep her from forming her mask and Yuri from performing kido.

"Damn...you!"

Yuri's eyes widened from seeing Shizune getting injured. It made her flash back to the time where she had to watch Ronin being killed in front of her. She wasn't going to let that happen again. Forcing herself on her feet, she flash steps behind him, moving her arms under his, eventually getting a good grip, trying to prevent him from breaking free. She could feel him trying to escape. She could feel her strength draining, but she had to do what she can to save Shizune. As her grip weakened, she saw him get one arm free, elbowing her in the ribs. The blow made her let go and stagger back. Now that she had his attention, all she had to do was try to survive for a couple of minutes and everything should work accordingly. He just chuckles as he turns to her. She was stalling and he knew it. It didn't matter either way. By the end of the day, she and the last Onigata would be dead. Now he was being the overconfident one.

It looked like her stalling for time did work. She could feel the Reishi she had been trying to gather travel down to her hand. It seemed kind of ironic for him to call Shinigami arrogant when he himself was. Since the battle was drawing to a close, she might as well mock him.

"My, such confident words. You said that Shinigami were arrogant, correct? So, tell me this. If Shinigami are arrogant, and you are as well, wouldn't that make you something you loathe and despise?"

Now, she lifted her arm, drawing a perfect Triangle in the air. The path she made was marked by a yellow triangle with 'fang' like objects at each tip. The fang like objects soon launched from the triangle's points, two landing in each shoulder and one in his midsection to make a perfect triangle. the binding Kido forced him against a building, holding him in place. Yuri carefully walked up to him, seeming very exhausted.

"Bakudo Number 30.. Shitotsu Sansen. Zetsumei.. Otherwise known as the Hand of Death.. You are hereby under arrest for your crimes against Soul Society. Your own overconfidence and arrogance was your downfall."

Finally, the battle was over and the man responsible for so many deaths has been captured. Those who sensed the battle made their way over to the two captains. They seemed surprised that one of the most notorious hunters has been caught finally. Those injured were carried to squad four headquarters while Zetsumei was escorted off to be prepared for execution. When it was time for Zetsumei to be executed, he managed to break free. Of course, the captains were hot on his heels to recapture him. After he more or less vanished from sight, the captains met up to see if the others had seen him. It wasn't too long before Mayuri made his presence known. Go figure someone like him staying out of the way. One of the captains looked over to him.

"Where have you been? All captains were instructed to attend the execution."

"Such things don't matter to me. Besides, I was working on an important project."

"What kind of project?"

Mayuri went through the explanation. Everyone just stared blankly at him. How could he spend time doing something that involved time travel? One would think that something that risky would have to be shut down.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"There's no point explaining it to people who don't understand. My only regret is that that damned hunter you're making such a big fuss over used it before I had a chance to."

"What?"

"I had everything ready to test to see if it would work when he came running in. He pressed the button and just disappeared."

"Where is he?"

"I would say…150 years in the past."

That seemed to catch Yuri's attention. That would be around the time Azumi was getting close to giving birth to Shizune. Everyone would still be alive in that time. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. While the others talked amongst themselves, Yuri Flash steps to the Commander-General to discuss something with him.

"Sir, it has been discovered that Zetsumei has used a device to travel back in time approximately 150 years into the past. Around that time, the Onigata's should still be alive and Azumi close to giving birth. If Zetsumei is allowed to run amok in that time period, the damage he does will be devastating. I'm not a scientist or anything, but it shouldn't take one to understand that if someone isn't born in the past, they can't exist in the future. Not only that, we could use this to our advantage by alerting the past know about the Shinigami hunters. At least that way they won't have to go through what we did."

"You do have a point. Then we must allow someone to go back to stop Zetsumei and keep the Shinigami Hunters from coming into existence."

"Then let me go—"

"Absolutely not. If you were to go, there could be dire consequences. Someone who is not known by the Onigata's must go."

"Hm… What about Shizune? Sure, the past one is close to being born, but even so, they shouldn't recognize her."

"Very well. Have her sent off immediately."

And so, the task of bringing Zetsumei down and saving the past has begun. Shizune, who has now gone back into the past, has been given the task to either bring back Zetsumei or kill him. It was going to be risky because sooner or later, she was going to run into everyone. It would be revealed sooner or later on who Shizune was and where she came from. It would have to be done. Yuri would have to place her faith on Shizune to complete her mission. Not only that, she has a chance to bond with the parents she never had the chance of knowing. Yuri knew she would be safe. Her parents, her friends, and her younger self would be there for her. All she had to do was wait for her to return.


End file.
